Lena & Jasper Lemons (Super Intense)
by MiritaMoku3
Summary: EXTREME LEMONS. VERY. You'll love this, better read it in private, your face will turn red... I made these characters up.


**CHARACTERS**

Lena Allen

Jasper Garlock-Government assassin

Lena snuggled against Jasper in the bed, and he wrapped his arms around her, placing his strong hands on her bulging belly. "You are so beautiful," he murmured, nibbling on her ear. She whimpered a bit, as that was her weak spot, and it felt ever so good. Lena wrapped her pale arms around Jasper's neck, and kissed him passionately on the lips. "Oh, baby, you're so large today," he chuckled as he slid his hand down lower to her waist. She shivered with pleasure from his touch. "Jasper, I love you so much, I'm so glad we're on our honeymoon...now we can be alone..." she mumbled as he kissed her back. "I know baby, you aren't going to be able to walk after I'm done with you." he told her, his bright grey-blue eyes glinting with pleasure. Lena bit the corner of her lip, and blushed, which drove Jasper crazy.

He slid his hands down to her thigh, and hitched her up, forcing her to cling onto his neck. But before she could utter her apologies and explanations, Jasper's calloused hands tentatively travelled higher and higher, it tickled her, but at the same time, excited her. Lena, whimpered with pleasure as he pulled her clothes off. She did not understand why, but as his hands stopped to rest against her large chest, the slightest pressure he applied somehow compelled her to lie on her back. Jasper leaned on top of her, and started kissing her neck, while tugging gently on her breast. Lena was going crazy, biting her lip so hard. "Lena, your curves are so beautiful, so sexy..." he murmured as he kissed her body, moving down. "Jasper, I—oh!" she gasped, as he started eating her out. He kissed her lower lips, sucking and kissing. He started french kissing her vulva, thrusting his tongue in her, and moving it around. She arched her back, and gripped the sheets,as she endured the pleasurable pain.

Jasper surfaced again, his mouth wet. He licked his lips. He rubbed his hand along side the large prominent curve of her swollen belly. "Jasper, please..." Lena motioned to her breasts. He complied, moving down once more. teasing, tugging, biting, and sucking her nipples.

"J—Jasper...I—I..." Lena exhaled, quite breathless, and completely unsure of what to say. To both their surprise, Lena pulls Jasper's hands to rest upon her thighs. Jasper was unnaturally stiff as his body leaned towards her slightly, taken aback by the sudden turn of events. Lena was appalled at her own actions, not understanding all the while why her gut felt—almost a separate entity completely— at that moment, that the intimacy their touch brought was necessary.

Jasper rested his gaze upon Lena's neatly closed slit, taking the sight of it in, noting the size, shape, color and texture of this curious part of her. He desperately tried to control his erratic breathing, trying to fight the urge. _'Go slowly, take your time,'_ he thought. He slowly started rubbing her clit, and she let out a excited gasp.

"N—nmph—ah…!" she choked.

Jasper abruptly withdraws his hand, the slightest hint of fear etched in his eyes, "Have I hurt you, Lena?"

Lena, after her initial reaction, swiftly brought her arms to cover her face, "No, that wasn't pain… I think," She breathed out, her face burning with color.

"Well, what was it?" he asked. Jasper didn't think that Lena's face could blush any darker, but she somehow managed to moan, "J—Jasper, don't tease me like that, please don't, I can't bear it..."

Jasper cautiously placed his hand once more on her peach, more curious than anything. He gently traced the mouth with his fingers, listening to Lena's muffled mews. He wondered why her reactions excited him so much, nor why he found pleasure in watching her writhe, twitch, and occasionally arch her back. Lena was biting her lip, trying to suppress the moans and cries of pleasure, but Jasper heard them anyway.

Eventually, Jasper found himself sliding his fingers between her flesh, slowly moving up and down as warm white fluid covered his fingers. The smell was a pungent one, but sweet also. Lena threw her hear back, swallowing a long high—pitched moan just before it could be made. Jasper averted his attention from her slit (though he was still dutifully stroking it), suddenly enraptured by not only Lena's lithe, athletic body, but also by her very being. Lena Allen, the one woman he loved since grade school, the mother of his twins, and now, the woman lying naked before him.

"A—a—ah!"

A loud gasp broke his trance, the jolts of pleasure suddenly returning to Jasper as he realized the seducing sounds were coming from Lena herself. He leaned forward over the smooth bulge of her stomach to feel her breast, and kiss her neck, all while feeling her inside. The pleasure drove Lena crazy, as she arched her back like a graceful cat. Jasper tried to contain his lust after seeing that her lips below had parted, yielding themselves to him. He decided to keep using his fingers, rubbing the hood of her insides, circling in and out while moving in and out. Jasper then stopped, and leaned over her, and bent down to her breast. He licked her swollen breast from the lust, and from the baby, while massaging the other one. Lena melted like chocolate under him, moaning louder and louder, punctuated by gasps. He suddenly nibbled gently on the very tip of her nipple, and she bit her lip even harder, muffling a loud squeal. He then started flicking the tip of his tongue across her nipple, lapping it, and circling it. She gripped the sheets like she was hanging on for dear life.

Jasper stopped, and gazed down longingly at Lena's curvaceous body, trying to catch her breath. He reached down, and felt that she was completely wet, and retracted his hand, covered in her liquid. "S—stop poking me Jasper.." Lena gasped. He looked down to see that his penis was sticking straight out, and completely stiff. He once again began feeling her lower mouth, and she started breathing frantic, shallow breaths. Judging from her suddenly frantic breathing, Jasper knew he had discovered the source of her erratic behavior. Lena was not even tossing or turning anymore, she simply held herself rigid, her hands grasping desperately at the sheets on either side of her. The sight of her duress gave

Jasper a sudden surge of the pleasure he had felt earlier. Jasper found s strange pleasure in knowing that _he_ was the cause of her discord. Suddenly, Lena jolted in surprise uttering a small cry as Jasper slipped one of his fingers in her entrance. "Lena! Lena, are you ok?" Jasper cried out, immediately removing his hand from her. "I—i—it stung a little, my love," she murmured through her shallow breaths, closing her eyes weakly, "but it felt—really...strange..." Jasper was taken aback by her meaning, but then realized it had come after a "but"...

Without waiting for her to reply, Jasper replaced his hand upon her entrance, silently focusing on that. Fortunately, Jasper was a man who learns quickly from experience and intuition. He made use of his other hand; stroking Lena's mound, fingering the tip of her lower lip knowing that he made her squirm underneath him.

Hearing her take a sharp breath, Jasper gingerly pushed the tip of his right middle finger inside her. Lena exhales a deep moan, a little shocked by the sharp pain, but mostly by the overwhelming pleasure. Jasper slowly brings the tip of his finger in and out, making sure that he doesn't push in too deep, waiting for her body to get used to him.

Jasper simply trains his gaze on Lena's face, and more than occasionally, her body, completely captivated by her soft expressions of dulcet pain and aching pleasure. He watches her as the sensations ebb and flow over her body; the slight furrow in her brow, as if deep in meditation, is her trying to keep the urges at bay.

The way her eyes gently narrow and close, her eyelids fluttering as a quiet sigh escapes her lips, is her feeling the numbness wash over her body.

Lena's mouth, stretched slightly as if in a grimace, is her withstanding the pain— but sometimes, as small whimpers and almost silent moans escape her guard, Jasper knows it's her approving a gentle stroke or two.

Similarly, her body would sometimes freeze up for a few precious moments, only for her to be suddenly shaken back by quick, heavy breaths. He wouldn't quite admit it yet, but more often than not, Jasper would catch himself staring at her breasts, bouncing ever—so—slightly whenever she twitches and writhes from his touch.

Jasper's pristine penis had more than a sizable share of his attention, however, the captivating sight of Lena's thorough pleasure was more than enough incentive for him to hold back what came next—whatever that was—just a little bit longer.

He noticed Lena constantly breathing shallow breaths, sporadically punctuated by sharp gasps and subdued whimpers. Jasper was so enraptured in the woman before him that he hadn't noticed himself already thrusting his finger inside her at full length. The palm of his right hand was already drenched with Lena's liquid, and almost by instinct and unrestrained desire, Jasper slipped another finger inside her. He now had 3, and she looked on the borderline of something.

With a clear moan, Lena thrust her hips on impulse, feeling herself stretched further by Jasper's thick fingers.

And almost just as suddenly, her hands flew to her face, covering as much of it as she can, "Ah—I'm sorry! My love—I!" Jasper did not bother suppressing a slight twitch of the corners of his mouth, a quick smile, at the sight of Lena's futile attempts at hiding her bright, blushing pink face from him.

Jasper, attentive and observant as he is, started slow, carefully pushing in, and little by little, as he adjusts to Lena's vice—like tightness of her lower lips, dragged his fingers out, unknowingly rubbing against her tender inner walls.

Lena drew a sharp breath, her body confused by the flurry of emotions attacking her. On the one hand, Jasper's entry was the source of a stinging pain; on the other hand, not one bit of her wished he would stop. Slowly and carefully, Jasper thrust his fingers into her repeatedly, curiously noting how Lena's lower lips seemed to refuse to let him go. He watched her face attentively as her walls sucked him right back in every time he pulled out.

"I—It's really s—strange…," Lena choked out between gasps and moans, lingering on her syllables.

Jasper observed her as her body jerks from time to time, his left thumb still firmly planted on her sensitive nub. The male ninja swallowed the saliva pooling in mouth, having noticed how Lena's juices flowed freely from their point of contact, making his entry and exit much more smoother.

"J—J—JASPER!" she screamed with pleasure.

As if triggered by the sound of his name, Jasper thrusts into Lena at an increased pace, his fingers eventually reaching the farthest they could go without him even realizing what he was doing. But before Jasper could worry about doing the wrong thing and accidentally hurting Lena, the she plants herself firmly against the bed, bracing herself against the sudden surge of pleasure.

Jasper could no longer ignore the tension he felt in himself, the evidence of his arousal stubbornly straining against his kimono, as if wishing to tear out of it by sheer force. Lena's subdued mewls and quiet moans only spurred his lust further. Jasper, as if in a trance, was still thrusting his fingers into Lena's softness, his eyes dancing over her body and taking in as much of all the details as he could. He was perfectly ready to continue into what comes after, and—his thoughts occasionally interrupted by Lena's sublime moans and provocative movements—he was sure the woman before him was ready as well.

…Now, if only he knew what to do next, exactly.

"Lena…I—I…" Jasper murmured, quite breathless, and robbed of words.

Lena's body clearly moved along with Jasper's thrusts, her back arched almost completely. She punctuated her movements with sharp gasps and clear loud moans, unmindful of the sweat and tears that cast a sheen over her goddess—like figure, and swollen stomach. Normally she would scold herself for such uncouth behavior—being a proud daughter of a prominent and pristine ruler, and pregnant and all— but with her body feeling as light as it did at that moment, she felt that she could allow herself more freedom than she usually did.

Besides, for once, they were truly alone. Her bodyguards didn't come on the honeymoon.

Moaning without restraint, Lena had no idea about how her reactions—and subsequently, the sight of her body—affected Jasper's person. The young man felt just about ready to burst, to give in to the tension within him demanding—although he was not aware of it yet— stimulation and release. He wasn't quite sure how to go about it, and was just about ready to ask, when Lena, herself, interrupted his thrusts with her own hands, and pulling her glistening body up, she gripped both of his hands, kissing him on the lips. She kissed his neck, his jawline, murmuring. "J—J—Jasper…I love you, I love you, I want you so bad..." Jasper looked down at her, and he felt her breast and her swollen belly pressing against him. She looked up at him with her lavender eyes. "P—p—please, give it to me...stop, please..."

Jasper suddenly tensed, his arousal momentarily taking a backseat, "Have I done something wrong, Lena?"

Lena knowingly smiled weakly at his show of concern, the bright flush in her face and the light reflecting off of her lubricated body, illuminating her curves, suddenly causing a slight shiver to run up his penis.

"No… Sorry if I worried you, my love, I see we're back to this—I suddenly felt like I was going to lose control… It felt—dangerous."

Jasper placed his hands on her lower back, above her butt, and kissed her gently on the neck and mouth, sighing internally, _Something tells me we should not have stopped_, he thought. "Lena…"

He noticed Lena not rushing to cover herself or to even rise from her… open position, "Yes, my Lord?"

The corner of Jasper's mouth twitched in a quick smile, "Don't stop yourself, next time."

Jasper's eyes danced over Lena's body, noting the parts where her lustrous black hair stuck to her wet skin. Despite the presence of his kimono, Lena heated up under her partner's gaze, "H—how do you know this, my love…?"

"I think it was in manners, Lena."

Upon uttering those words, Jasper found himself more courage and resolve. He lifted himself into a kneel and unwrapped the sash covering his loins. Lena mouths a silent "ah," as she takes in the sight of a(n almost) completely naked Jasper.

Lena rose to her knees also, and Jasper placed his hand at the small of her back and tugger her towards him. He bends down and kisses her passionately, tangling his hand in her long black hair. Lena utters a moan, kissing him back and knotting her fingers in his semi wavy—curly dirty—blonde hair. She could feel his male part jutting out beneath her stomach. Jasper leans down over Lena, and they both fall back on the down—stuffed mattress. Lena lies flat underneath Jasper, averting her flushed face from Jasper's ever—watchful eyes. Jasper kisses and bites her neck, and Lena's right hand grips his back. Lena murmurs seductively into his ear, "Well, shall we begin?"

This time, she clearly hears Jasper sigh.

The lady sat up in a rush, feeling small tendrils of dread cling to her. She racks her brain for a reason on what could possibly have caused her stoic god to display a distinct sign of his displeasure.

"J—Ja—my love…?"

Jasper stared down at Lena, as he slightly clenched them in her hair, "When my father died… I promised myself never to give myself over to a woman, or remove my kimono—where others were sure to judge me— until…I find the _one_." his breathing once again leveled, Jasper was almost unreadable again, "It was made as a promise to regain our honor."

Lena allows herself a breath, at least it wasn't about her. She had expected the kimono to stay on, anyway, but admittedly, she was more than a little disappointed, "I understand, my love."

"But— " Jasper started.—

The lady suddenly tenses up, her full attention directed towards whatever Jasper was going to say next.

"Once again, I apologize for having brought you into my personal matters as the male," Lena notices him dig his chin in her shoulder slightly—it was subtle, but she could clearly read the hesitation it entails, "and I am aware that you do not wish to be here while expecting—" Jasper moved his left hand to her swollen stomach, the lady was more than ready to interrupt her lover's sentiments, but hesitated, sensing that there was more to be said, "Lena… for allowing my selfishness, for agreeing to aid me in maintaining my dignity, and for all that you've been for me since the days of our childhood friendship…" Lena tenses up in more than just a little bit of shock, as the exalted Jasper bows his head, "you deserve much better than this."

And without yet lifting his head from Lena's shoulder, he reaches down and removes his kimono, leaving it partially on his body revealing his bold shoulders. Lean tentatively reaches behind Jasper and removes the rest of the silk fabric.

Jasper calmly sits back up, his legs wrapped around Lena. In a strange beginning of the evening, both were once again seated in front of the other, once again overwhelmed and unmoving, once again painfully conscious of the tension conquering the air between them. However, unlike the first instance where both were robed in the layers of their ceremonial attires from the wedding and their hidden emotions; this time, both were completely and unabashedly naked.

Lena could hardly breathe properly, much less form coherent thoughts that she could perhaps say in order to break their standstill. She had not seen his body since his father was torn so crudely from his life.

Before this moment, the last expression she saw on his face was a twisted display of pure grief and murderous rage—and even then, it had also been ages since she had seen any kind of expression alight on his face since the argument.

Neither had noticed that they had been unable to tear their own gaze from each other; Lena taking in all of the scars and all of the details she had missed over the years, and Jasper truly seeing all of the lady with nothing but his own two grey-blue eyes, for the first time in more years than he had cared to count.

Lena counted something like 10 years since the last time she had seen his body, and evidently, he had aged so much since then, and quite well, at that. Jasper kept his dirty-blonde hair short and relatively tidy, not one strand obscuring his carved jawline, his grey-blue eyes, his tall nose, his sculpted lips—his face—from her view. He had quite a prominent scar running from his right eyebrow, along the bridge of his nose and down to the left corner of his mouth. She could still remember when that was fresh, but before that moment, had almost forgotten it was even there. As expected from a face never visited by emotion, Jasper did not have any lines or wrinkles, save for the slight circles under his eyes. Lena softened upon realizing that those dark circles were the only hint that Jasper was still somehow affected by the burdens he carries and hides on a daily basis.

Jasper, being a man of high esteem, prided himself on his astute senses, being able to sense the slightest movements, the smallest details; he honed his skills everyday, after all. Jasper definitely could not deny how alien and disconcerting the world would feel to him without his mask his on, but with all of his sharp senses focused on the woman sitting before him, he hardly even noticed. Lena was a mercenary, a strong, vicious assassin for the Government, but… has she always been this small? Her toned body betrayed her petite form, but the firm muscles only served to emphasize her assets even more. Bourne out of habit, her proud posture only seemed to taunt him by having her otherwise plump breasts, and swollen round stomach thrust towards him. Sitting down, the weight gathered around her wide hips only made her smooth thighs seem much more… lovely, then they normally were.

The expressions dancing on her face was only one of the cherries on his cake; Jasper was not fully aware of it himself, but he greatly enjoyed the sight of her bare, unblemished, tan skin. Lena would otherwise bare her body. She was 9 months and 3 weeks away from the due date pregnant, and thought she was fat. This only pleased Jasper further, her perfect skin being evidence of how truly fearsome her pride was. To him, she was absolutely perfect— sexually arousing from head to toe. So deep was he in his observation of her that he had let his gaze follow a single drop of sweat that originated from her hairline slide along her flushed face, drop from her small chin, land lightly on the inner side of her breast, and continue a trail along her toned body until it followed the bulge at her stomach and ultimately disappeared in the crevice between her legs.

Lena interrupted their shared reverie with a slight laugh, shyly averting her eyes from Jasper once more.

"What is the matter, Lena?"

Lena only answered by pointing her gaze at his penis, which had gradually grown largely in size somewhere during their staring contest, and looked away once more, smiling her blinding white smile all the while.

Jasper sat in silence for a few more moments, actually unsure of what to say next. Lena leaned towards him, kissing him once again and murmuring, "I guess you're more than ready now, my love?"

Jasper breathed out a desperate, "Yes." He tugged her towards him with more force this time, and kissed her harder than ever before.

As if to test the situation, Jasper leaned back slightly from Lena, watching her face as she responds to him by reclining backwards at the same pace. She had shut her eyes, lost in the moment. Her eyebrows furrowed slightly as she once again tried to contain the pleasure. He moved his mouth over to her, unwittingly stranding Lena in pleasurable distress. Jasper pushed Lena down on the bed, and grasped her full hips, and slid his extremely large penis inside her lower mouth. Lena gasped a low moan, while Jasper audibly exhaled at the sensation of his large male hardness making contact with Lena's soft lower lips.

He held his steadfast erection in one hand and steadily guided it along Lena's slit, earning a surprised gasp from the lady. Jasper found her entrance with ease, having been quite familiar with her wetness just moments earlier. He gathered more resolve and relief to find it just as dripping like a faucet as he had left it. Tentatively, he made sure by gently pushing the tip of himself against her. Jasper clenched a fist against the mattress next the Lena's head as he feels the intensity of her burning, wet heat.

"A—a—are you…," Jasper smiled slightly, his throat bobbing imperceptibly to indicate his hesitation, "…ready?"

This time, Lena found herself unable to tear her gaze away from him, no matter how flustered she was progressively becoming. She moved her hand down on the futon, deliberately ghosting her fingers over Jasper's tensed knuckles. She moved her other hand up and placed it on his cheek, and gently traced his sculpted jawline before letting her hand fall gently on the bed. Jasper was also watching her face intently, hoping for clues or outright answers, attentive to the emotions and sensations Lena displayed on her body. However, he only felt himself throb inside her when she gave him a wide, nervous smile. Lena felt the burning fleshy rod inside her vagina, surging with a pleasurable heat, which made her desire peak.

"Yes, my love. Don't hesitate… Yes. Yes-yes-yes, I want you, I want you so bad..."

Feeling his apprehension dissipate, Jasper placed a hand on Lena to steady himself, lightly touching his thumb to her clitoris. With a drawn out breath, Jasper once again inches himself in, reeling from the intense stimulation he felt upon nudging his tip against her entrance's warm softness. After briefly pushing against some resistance, Jasper suddenly felt the abnormally large head of himself slide in again. He hissed against Lena's soft groans, continuing to read her body for her reaction.

Lena squeezed her eyes shut for a fleeting moment, furrowing her brows as a sound escapes her tightly closed mouth.

"L—Lena, are you alright?" Jasper almost stammered out. Despite the flurry of sensations assaulting her, Lena found herself amused to know that Jasper could still be flustered somehow. And she noted, pleasantly, that despite his reservations, Jasper had not at all tried to remove himself from her.

Lena's eyes fluttered open, she gazes gently at Jasper's face, giving him a weak smile, "Yes… go on…please..." she begged desperately.

With a slight nod, Jasper, noting Lena's deep and heavy breathing, continued with another inch of him inside her. Lena failed to suppress a small, quivering moan as she pressed herself harder against the mats.

"Lena…," Jasper whispered, battling the suppressed tension that was starting to build inside him. Lena could sense the worry and concern through his half—lidded eyes, fluttering as he tried to ground himself by firmly holding onto her hips. She responded by wrapping her long tan legs around his lower body, which allowed her to get more of Jasper in her.

"…I—I told you I was o—okay, didn't I… my Lord?" she gasped as it felt heavenly.

Gaining resolve from Lena's reassurance, Jasper continued to push himself even further in. Lena tensed considerably, her head digging deeper into Jasper's mound of pillows as her back arches in full, exposing her bulging belly to him. It felt more… exotic, as she puts it, than painful, being stretched like she had never been before. "Ah…!" She let out a short groan, feeling his tip pressing against her boundary.

"Lena…!" Jasper's unoccupied hand was clenched tightly against the sheets, his mind battling furiously to maintain his wavering balance.

"How does it feel for you… m—my love…?" she managed to gasp, looking into his bright eyes.

Jasper looked up at her, his lips pressed tightly together, his eyes slightly narrowed, his face alighted upon by the faintest of blushes, and immediately, Lena knew the answer. Still, she wanted to hear him say it himself.

"I—is it not to your liking…?"

Jasper, preferring to answer questions with as clear of a mind as possible, figured that he should at least escape her tight, maddening wetness before he can properly give her his answer. However, the exit was nothing like what either of them were expecting.

As most of the length of his shaft slid out of Lena, the unbelievable heat and friction from the tightness of her dripping walls forced brief, but clearly pleasured moans out of the both of them.

Jasper, not missing a beat, breathed out a husky, "Yes." He swallowed, following his answer with a, "This… this feels… good. No—not good, exquisite."

"Jasper," Lena whispered, gently placing both of her hands on Jasper's hips, where her own legs were currently resting, "Don't hold back."

The male ninja, at first completely taken aback by Lena's contact, suddenly felt himself unable to suppress a genuine smile. He placed his own hands on Lena's hips, his erection already positioned against her, "Do not expect anything less, Lena. Let me know if I hurt you." And with the surprise at him using her name still fresh on her face, Jasper gives her something else to think about as he forcefully drives himself inside her.

"Ja—Jasper!" The intense and sudden nature of his entry forced a single, clear loud moan from Lena. Taking her cry as fuel for his lust, Jasper's hips began to steadily undulate against her own, the torturously slow but steady movement causing his shaft to enter and exit her at an equally torturous pace. The initial surge of pleasure came as quite a rude shock to the seasoned government assassin, but as he began to become accustomed to the sensations, Jasper was slowly gaining full control of his urges.

Lena, however, was in no such position; the sheer intensity of the pleasure Jasper gave her ravaged at her body. The lady could not even form coherent thoughts, she felt his girth, his length, his heat in exclusively one part of herself, but the steadily building speed and strength of his thrusts caused waves of mirthful numbness to flow into every part of her body. Lena did not know what to do with herself at all, her hands clutched at the sheets beneath her, bracing herself futilely against Jasper's relentlessness. Unable to think, unable to move, Lena was forced to receive everything Jasper could give her.

Lena's whimpered moans hung in the air, accompanied by the steady of rhythm of skin slapping against skin. Jasper, deciding to experience their union to the fullest, firmly held onto Lena's hips and began thrusting himself as deeply and as vigorously as he could. Lena clung to his strong muscled arms tightly. He was still careful not to hurt the lady, but he knew also that Lena was not one so unused to a bit of manhandling. Lena's muffled screams began to sound a little less muffled, and Jasper immediately understood he was doing things right. "O-o-o-oh yeah...oh-mmm" Lena moaned repeatedly, exciting Jasper further.

"L—Lena—I!" Jasper, suddenly caught off—guard by a sudden spike in the pleasure he thought he was getting accustomed to, continued on with his strong, swift pace, not exactly sure on how to deal with the build—up he was experiencing. He could not expect any advice from Lena either, as all the sounds coming out of her mouth consisted only of moans and his name. Curiously, Jasper glances at their point of connection—the view that greeted him only served to drive him over the edge. Lena's "oh yes! oh-oh-oh"s grew steadily louder and more sex arousing which drove both of them to the edge.

Lena was closed so tightly around him, the sight alone could already make him feel her walls against him. Each time he exited, Lena's unyielding flesh forced her body to follow him forward, only to be pushed back again by a deep thrust. He wouldn't even be able to escape her at all if it weren't for the fluids gushing out of her softness. Watching his dark, throbbing erection violate her beautiful pink lips over and over consumed Jasper with a pleasure he did not know he could feel.

With a grunt through gritted teeth, the Jasper cummed.

Jasper initially continued his movements through his orgasm, but he eventually found himself overcome with a flood of pleasure greater and far more intense than all the others combined. He gasped as he shook to his very core, feeling himself release all of his suppressed— almost painful—tension inside of Lena's welcoming clit.

"Ja—Jasper… Jasper…" Lena whispered his name as she felt herself filling up with warmth unlike any other. She sighed as Jasper slid out of her with a pleasing squelch, along with a pool of white fluid, suddenly feeling incomplete. She felt as if Jasper had burrowed a hole inside of her that could only be plugged up—satiated—by Jasper himself. Fortunately for her, there was still a pleasure far more powerful and overwhelming to experience.

Jasper would have started to return to his senses had he not made the mistake of staring at his handiwork; Lena's legs were still spread far and wide apart, weak and heavy, allowing him an overly alluring view of her ravished vulva. As he looked on, some of his seed suddenly gushed out of her entrance, leaking from her and staining his already drenched dark sheets. Lena's swollen and enlarged bosom heaved slowly and deeply; no longer having to suppress her voice, her mouth was wide open, her labored breathing and occasional whimpers only serving to spur him further. A sheen of slick sweat covered her entire, quivering body, except, of course, for her beautifully reddened crotch and thighs, which was coated not only by sweat, but by her own womanly juices, and now, also by his own thick semen. Her bulging belly was covered in semen also.

"A—aah… you… you finished, didn't you… Jasper?" Lena intoned, lightly touching some of Jasper's seed on her thighs.

"Me… finished?"

"Y—you cummed—released… I'm glad for it," Lena smiles slightly, "This is what I was told that should happen here…" she started to sound like she was falling asleep.

"Hm," Jasper considers her quietly, "Did you… also… finish?"

Lena didn't think she could be any more flushed than she already was, but her face pinked further anyway, "A—ah…! I—I don't know… to be honest…"

Jasper's mood dampened slightly; when he finished he definitely, undeniably knew he finished. If Lena did not know whether or not she did, he was quite sure she did not at all.

"Lena?"

"Y—yes, Jasper?" Lena perked up at how firm and clear Jasper's voice was once again.

"I have decided I am not finished after all."

"E—ehh…? M—my Lord, I… a—aah—!"

And without another word, Jasper descended inside Lena once more.


End file.
